User blog:Grammar Cat/March Break With the Yappy Yapper Of Doom
March Break Hello Wikians! Never have I actually had March break due to me being homeschooled but this year I get to have it! So far March break has been good I get to do what I want instead of having to finish schooling and I get to see my wubbly darling wubbers (my cat) more! Though there are still somethings that could be better such as I get more time since I'm running out of my extra 100 hours. The worst thing about March break, that I mentioned in the title, is the Yappy Yapper of Doom which is my brother. He wont stop yapping! He yapps and yapps and yapppppppppppppppppssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! No wonder my mother wanted to get him married of quick. Do you have any ideas how I plug his yapping? Should I make him yap to my wubbly darling wubbers? Today he yapped about how Random-storykeeper got kidnapped by British-Canadians and how something strange happened to SQhi. Now he wants to delete this blog post and remove the things he doesn't like is that even allowed? Get rid of things he doesn't like just because he doesn't like. I'm not sure but I think not since Eat My Wiki deleted one of my comments cause he didn't like it but then it got restored. Some good things are happening two week. Me and my brother are doing a dramatic scripture reading (we say parts from Hebrews 1 and do actions) and also both of us are getting baptized! Apparently you become a member once you get baptized which might be a little strange having members in their twenties and older and then some other members who are not even adults. Cameow and Moon Light Talk *'Cameow': How come you don't give me nicknames like you cat? *'Me':Cameow, I don't think you should learn about the fourth wall now. *'Cameow': Fourth wall? *'Moon Light' She if referring to the fourth wall in the phrase 'breaking the fourth wall'. *'Cameow' you can break it? *'Moon Light': Breaking the fourth wall is when a fictional character acknowledges they are a work of fiction. I guess they call it the fourth wall because the fictional character cannot see out a wall but the real person can making it a one way wall so that when it gets broken both the fictional character and the real person actually see themselves. *'Cameow': Then where exactly do we live if it is not a real place. Where is our house? *'Moon Light': Our house is in a place that actually makes perfect sense to where we should be. Our house is in the eighteenth demotion which we have never left. *'Cameow': What is the eighteenth demotion? *'Moon Light': Oh Cameow, to understand that you would have to exit the eighteenth demotion turn around, and you will see exactly where you live. But you can't do that now for that would be another adventure. Quiz Time Time for a quiz! The winner will get a special Hot Air while if someone gets all the correct hidden funny answers, they will get a special balloon. Question 1: What is this wiki's name and what is it all about? A. The Santi Wiki! The Wiki all about Santis! B. The Nitrome Wiki! The Wiki all about Nitrome! C. The Nirome Wiki! The Wiki all about Nirome! Question 2 : Which is not a nickname for my cat? A.Wubbly B. Kitter C. Wubbish D. Pussy cat E. Lovable Lump Question 3 : Which of these users has the catchphrase Potato? A. NOBODY B. Axiy C. Pufflesrcute D.Dancing Mango Man Question 4 : Who needs friends? A. NOBODY B. AustinCarter4ever C.Grammar Cat D.Dancing Mango Mam Question 5 : Who was thought to be fat? A. Mat Annal B.Chris Burt Brown C.Dave Cowen D. Joe Annal Closing Well, that is it for this blog post. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the winner of the quiz! Category:Blog posts